


leave

by kinpika



Series: the hollow thought [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Neutral Ending, Running away with the baby boy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: When the Malkavian said be ready with a car, Ash went with it.





	leave

**Author's Note:**

> my malk, river lee

When the Malkavian said be ready with a car, Ash went with it.

Didn’t have reasonable excuse to ignore her, despite Isaac’s previous warnings about Malkavians. Whilst Ash knew that he had long since ignored his Sire’s warnings, mostly out of spite, perhaps Isaac was right about this one. Not long until sunrise now.

Pulling the hood of his jacket around his face as a couple of teenagers walked past, Ash watched them go, until he looked up at the Ventrue Tower again. “Come on, Lee.” He was feeling itchy. Anxious. Was that normal? In his seven years of undeath, Ash couldn’t remember feeling nervous.

He could feel the rest approach. No doubt they noticed him too, but Ash didn’t get a backwards glance as they walked towards the Tower. That Nines, or whoever he was. Lee called him ‘a number with no name’, last time Ash had spoken to her on the phone. But she’d started doing her mumbling then, too, where the voices took over.

They’re a third of the way up the street, when it happens. _Kaboom!_ Fire shoots into the sky, and Ash ripped his hood down, taking it in. Taking it all in, how debris spilled from the topmost part of the building into the street below.

People started screaming. Ash took the few steps forward, slack in response. Not able to stop himself from staring, watching it burn into the night sky.

Nines was shouting something, pointing left and right. Some civic duty or whatever bullshit he was spouting. But the words stopped, dying on his tongue, when Lee practically glided past.

Ash should sigh. Be thankful. Be surprised. But his skin burns and his mind races, and Lee turns to Nines with a smile and her middle finger raised. The voice that comes out, Ash would consider later that maybe that was her, the real her, under all the Malkavian bullshit. “ _Fuck off._ ”

He only doesn’t think about it now, as Lee walks up to him, hand gentle on his arm. “Come along, little phoenix.” And she’s humming, happily, sliding into the car, as if the world wasn’t burning behind her.


End file.
